Ferris Wheel of Love
by squeakypenguins17
Summary: rated M for dirty humor and language also has slight lemon. black and N get stuck in the ferris wheel together and things get very interesting.


**Disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

**T****his story has very very inappropriate language and dirty humor. but if you like that stuff then... Enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

><p>"Wow this place is awesome!" Black said looking around in amazement. Growing up in a small town on the countryside for his entire life makes seeing Nimbasa City a pure phenomenon. He heads towards the amusement park with his trusty Servine at his side. In his amazement he accidentally runs into another person. "Oh sorry I..." he stops noticing that he runs into someone familiar "oh hi N, sorry I ran into you." N is silent as he stares at Black. Then he asks "Do want to ride the Ferris wheel with me?" "Uh sure," Black replies confused at the sudden question.<p>

Black returns Servine as they board the Ferris wheel in silence. Once the door shuts N speaks again. "Black I have a confession to make," Black confused just merely listens. "I'm the king of Team Plasma," he says looking away. He continues "And I'm gay," he turns away and blushes. The Ferris wheel stops suddenly. The loud speaker comes on, "We have reached some technical difficulties, we will be moving again soon, sorry for the inconvenience." "Well this sucks balls," Black says bluntly looking at N who is still blushing slightly. "Oh and by the way N I'm gay too so ya." "So we are dating now?" N questioned blushing. "yes-sure-roo" he replies with a smile.

"Oh and don't expect me to have sex with you right now cause that's just going way too fast. But what I can tell you is that the slut and her boyfriend in the car in front of us are probably fucking right now!" he says laughing to himself. Feeling more comfortable, N replies, "Hell yeah they are!" "Anyway N are you going to be on top or what?" "Well you can be on top Black if you don't want me sticking my dick up your ass!" he replies smirking. "Well anyway I guess we can decide this later... Any who, so N have you fucked any girls before you went in the closet? Cause I sure haven't!" "No I'm a virgin! That's sick man what's wrong with you!" "Hey! I'm just trying to spark up some conversation since we are going to be stuck here for awhile." "Black I think I should just start the conversations because I don't want to sit here and talk about sex!" Black smirked and said "So what _do _you want to talk about?" "Well um..." "Exactly we will talk about sex then," Black said in triumph.

"Fine so are you good or what?" N said raising an eyebrow. "What what do you mean!" Back stated nervously. "Are you a good fucker?" "I know what you meant! I guess so...now let me ask you a question." N raised an eyebrow "Have you watched porn before?" "Hells to the no!" "Just wondering Black said leaning back. "Ok my turn." all of a sudden there was a slight rocking in the cart in front of them. "See they are fucking!" Black pointed to the cart in front of then that was rocking slightly back and forth. "What the balls!" N said with wide eyes. "So any who" N continued trying to ignore the car in front of them.

"You good at coming up with insults?"

"Hell yeah fucker!" he replied.

"What did you call me jackass?

" "Awe you could do better dickhead!"

"Shitface!"

"Dickface"

"Ball sack!"

"Asswipe"

"Fuckface!"

"Stuffy crotch!"

"Poppycock!"

"Pussy!"

"Dick!"

"Spider-eating-man-bitch!"

"Spider-eating-man-bitch-fatass-hoe!"

"Uh" Black said thinking of a come back. N smirked claiming victory proudly. "Darn you," Black said smiling. I guess I'll have to get you now!" Black said smiling as he grabbed N and pulled him into a deep kiss on his lap. He broke the kiss and whispered "I guess I'm on top now." N suddenly turned the tables and made it so that Black was on the bottom and N on top. "Not by a chance. No ones sticking anything up my ass any time soon." Black smirked and kissed N deeply and then whispered, "We can take turns." Black moaned as N grinded against him. They continued to kiss and grind as they both got hard. N slipped off Black's shirt and black did the same with N's. N unzipped Blacks pants and began to rub Blacks now throbbing member "Ugh N that feels so good!" Black began to reach for N's as the loud speaker came on, "Sorry for the wait folks we are now in motion once more!" After they got off Black smirked and whispered to N, "It turns out we are the two people an the car in front having sex!" they both smiled and headed toward the Pokemon Center to finish what they started.

* * *

><p><strong>EEWWW i felt so dirty writing that last part.. but anyway hope you like it! my friend helped me come up with the insults!<strong>


End file.
